A Story of Heroes
by AracelyH
Summary: In the midst of the mind harbors the satisfying idea of not knowing about the world and its inventions upon our starry night. This is the plane of essence, the place where we are what remained of an ideal dream. This is your era, the era of change and progress towards the divine. You are the children of a generation that strives for the elevation of humanity into the next reality.
1. Chapter 1 - The Coming Age

**Fighting the world and tearing through all adversities, the children of the generations continue to march forward into their future.**

* * *

 _Location: Before the grasp of time_

"Mom! Y-you got-tta wake up! Don't le-eave me! Mom!" Before there was the discovery of quirks, there was a boy and his mother. A boy that desperately clang onto the hands of his dear mother. A fire that burned everything he knew to the ground. His eyes barely believing the reality that was given to him.

Blood, it was always this red-substance that he couldn't stand. The thought of someone bleeding meant death to this little boy. And in this instance, his own mother had painted him, only once before, in her blood. The blood of someone that was beyond any point of saving washed him clean of his innocence.

Before there was a duo of child and parent, there was a woman dyed in blood-red on the floor. Her eyes display faint signs of light, but that was all she had left. Even if she wish to comfort her child, the mother had neither the strength nor the will to move any part of her body. She was only left with the utter despair of her son in her eyes. She did not want this. She did not want to leave this world with knowing that her child will be left all alone...yet the child's mother could not tell her son any of this.

As the minutes pass with seemingly no help anywhere in sight, the young boy's mother began her descent into the depths of sleep, an eternal dream without end. As her eyes slowly tries to close, it took everything in her to keep them open at her son who was crying more than before. She wanted to stretch every second into an eternity, but the world cannot allow such a thing to happen.

Her final moments were now.

Her son's teardrops fell onto her face without stop.

Her life was coming to an end.

She felt despair of everything.

She saw the grim reaper, itself, standing behind her so-...something was wrong?

 _No, it can't be...I-zu-ku?_

The mother's green-eyes revealed shock, as a flame ignited within herself. This was her last cry of life before everything turns black. Her dead eyes came back to life, seeing the figure behind her son with more clarity and detail than what she once thought possible.

Before there was the arrival of humanity and their will, there was a young man standing behind a younger version of himself. The woman saw a face full of melancholy, a face that greatly resembles her son's-with eyes and hair of green, elegantly giving off the illusion of a deity from the Ninth Heaven.

 _My boy, you're all grown up. My baby boy is all grown up!_

Tears slowly formed once again from those barren eyelids. She knew that it was him, even if his face was entirely scarred beyond recognition, his body completely transformed into that of a devil, or even if his entire self turned into ash. She will not forget the essence that is her son, the little angel that filled her colorless world with life and beauty.

"Mom!" The young child screamed on the top of his lungs, as her mother took her final breath and departed from this plane of existence. Her heart stopped beating, as the flames in her eyes dispersed to utter darkness.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! MOM!" His cries will not stop, his hopeless wishes to the heavens will not stop until a miracle happens.

"Oh Izuku, don't cry. Mommy is right here." A gentle voice flew into the child's ear and right out the other. There was no one beside him, only his dead mother.

However, if one could peer into the mysteries of existence, then they could see that there is indeed a woman besides the young Izuku, caressing the child's head with great sincerity, even though she looked exactly like the dead woman in front of her.

"Although I don't know what's happening, your mother got a pretty good guess...thank you Izuku." She gently said without looking back, after caressing her son's head as she wanted to do in the first place. But there was no reply from the young man behind her.

Before there was the concept of life and death, there was the cruelty and randomness of heaven. But this was not one of them.

While still trying to comfort her child, the mother regretfully said, "Mommy wanted to be there for your first days of school. Mommy wanted to be there when you made your dream of being a hero real. Mommy wanted to be there to see you marry the girl of your dreams. She wanted to see her grandchild and great-grandchild..." And after a few more yearnings, she got up and turned to the man behind her, gently touching his rough face with her hands.

"I wanted to see my son all grown up with my own eyes…thank you for this single moment, my adorable, little Izuku." Izuku's mother said tearfully, seeing like this and thinking how she was still taller than her son, which made her ecstatic about his future growth, as her figure slowly disappears. The young man gave a small smile before his departing mother, signaling her to make the largest grin to date, leaving the world with completion.

Before there was anything, there was a boy and his older self, standing before their mother. Their figures stood in the collapsing house, as the heavens turned away.

* * *

 _Location: Nearing Kyoto, Japan_

"My lord, we will be in Kyoto in just a few minutes." A voice ringed in the ears of a green-haired, young man. His eyes quickly opened at those words, seemingly asleep before then.

"I see." The man in question gave a sincere smile at his attendant, a man in black, for his reminder, which promoted the attendant to bow and return to his station.

Currently, the man refereed as a lord was also attired in the same business suit like the rest of the people on this plane. And as stated before, he was on his way to Japan, whether for victory or defeat was uncertain as of now. However, this little recess on the plane ride allowed him to gather together his thoughts, something he had not done for awhile now.

He looked outside the window from his seat, seeing the vast expanse of the clouds and just beyond the horizons is the destination of everything.

"Heh." The green-haired man let out a chuckle at that thought, prompting the only other person left in the room to respond.

"I assume you had a good rest, young master?" On the seat, directly opposite to his, a middle-aged man inquired, designating the young man as his master. The retainer's complexion had nothing notable that could make him stand out in a crowd, but when his voice traveled across the room, an outwardly aura drenched everything in a mysteries atmosphere. A sort of primordial nature that artists from the High Renaissances tried to depict. The middle-aged man was anything but a normal person.

Hearing the person who, once before, referred to himself as his steward, the young man's eyes became illuminated. The green color of his eyes appears to reflect the truth of the heavens, twirling around in brilliance and capable of shouldering the burden of the world itself.

"I did, uncle. All my work will finally be completed with this trip.", the green-haired man said in a satisfied tone, "How can I not feel excited?" Everything is coming to fruition in his mind and no one can stop him now.

The steward/uncle responded with a smile before bringing up another subject, taking the silver briefcase at his side since the beginning of the journey and signaled one of their subordinates to enter the room.

"Since you're in such high spirits right now, you should start preparing." The steward suggested, as the subordinate, a very pale man with a shark fin behind his back, opened and presented the contents to his lord.

The green-haired man looked at the numerous blood vials that the briefcase was holding, glancing at the tiny labels before gesturing the sharkman to close it.

"There is no need, uncle. This is different from the meeting with the High King...that man does not require a test of skills but loyalty. So we do not need to arm ourselves like we had to in Europe." The young master calmly said, thinking about a few matters, looked outside the window again, "And besides, unlike Europe, I know Japan's heroes and villains like the back of my head."

Absolute certainty was his claim, which the middle-aged man and the other person in the room did not rebuke. They knew that their master had his own ways of dealing with Japan compared to the ruthless trials of Europe.

"Though, I am surprised that the High King would agree to your conditions, considering how you told him about your end goal. Will he truly not renegade on our agreement at the final hours?" The middle-aged man brought up the question he wanted to reconfirm the answer for, since the name High King was brought up. The young man's uncle knew that if the High King wanted to renegade on a promise, there is no one in the world that can tell him otherwise.

The green-haired man pondered for a bit, answering the question like before, "He won't, uncle. The High King is someone that follows the path of chivalry, he will not do something that contradicts his moral compass.", the young man said with confidence, "Even if he does, the Noble Ladies of Castle Housecrusher will not just ideally sit by."

"Ahh." The middle-aged man finally understood the connotation of that line, but he was not the one to voice out the clarity of his young master's words.

"I see now, my lord. Since the mistress and young lady is staying in Europe as per the agreement, Noble Lady Alisa would also be staying with them from time to time." The sharkman mentally praised his lord's thought process, as in order to gain the trust and ease of the High King, their lord needed someone to stay in Europe. And who better to choose than their mistress, the only wife to their lord and adored daughter of Noble Lady Alisa of Castle Housecrusher. With this arrangement, there is no safer place to raise the young lady than in the comfort of Europe.

"Yes, but if Ochako accidentally spills the beans then no matter how much I plan, I would still be ten kilometers beneath the ground when mother finds out." The green-haired man jokingly said, however, all three of them knew that if their mistress's mother found out that her daughter was being used as political leverage, the world will freeze over. And although the young lady, Eri, was not part of the agreement, her being dragged in as collateral damage would further incite all the noblewomen of Castle Housecrusher to move.

After a few more minutes of conversing with one another, a giant polar bear came into the room, dressed in a black suit that made him look quite huggable.

"My lord, we are arriving at Kyoto's airport in less than five minute, please get ready." The polar bear said in a rough voice, as he took his placed besides his master like the sharkman.

At the polar bear's words, the young man peered outside the window again, seeing the majesty of the land underneath the sky, having not changed since his departure a few years ago. This made him feel at home, but an unpleasant feeling also arose in him.

 _Though the land may not have changed, something is off._

The young man contemplated for a few moments before carrying out his thoughts.

"Keto, give me the blood vial with MET-004. And Orson, my arm."

The young man's two subordinates quickly followed his orders, as the sharkman searched through the blood vials and the polar bear went to get something from a hidden component of the room, rushing back with another sliver briefcase.

"My lord." Orson lowers his head, presenting a gigantic, mechanical arm for his young lord. The arm's design appears to be inspired by steampunk, rigid and made with gears in a miscellaneous fashion. It was nothing to write home about, but to the green-haired man, it does the job perfectly.

On the back of the hand, there were thirteen slots in a circular layout, where half of them were filled with the same blood vials that was in the briefcase. The vials were inserted in each slot like a puzzle game for little children and fastened in by a metal overlay, so that it did not look out of the ordinary.

 _Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!_

In a few moments, the mechanical arm secured itself onto the young man, as the gears turned to tighten. He inserted the vial, given by Keto, and the gears turned again to seal all thirteen holes. In retrospect, the designers should've improved on the blueprint of such a device, seeing how the right arm of the green-haired lord looked disjointed and weird due to the steampunk aesthetic. But other than that, when the young man started to move his arm to get a feel for the device again, the movement seemed too natural for it to be derived from the era of steampunk. It gave the impression of it being a hybrid of two ages being grinded together forcibly.

"Now." Even though the middle-aged man did not ask why his young master was equipping on his weapon, the glances of brilliance in his eyes said everything.

Out of nowhere, just as the plane was nearing the landing site, a red-alert erupted in the room where the four were, as anti-aircraft missiles approached rapidly.

 _Clunk! Clunk!_

Before the missiles landed, the young man clenched his right thumb, signaling the gears to turn, as the inner workings of the arm started. Underneath the newly inserted blood vial was a needle that pierced into the flesh of the young man, who only twitched his eyes a bit, and a white outline covered him.

And with a downward thrust of his left hand, all the missiles were forced downwards, missing their intended target. The young man then clenched his left hand together and the missiles collided with each other in a large explosion.

 _Boom_!

"I want the person alive." At the sounds of the explosion reaching the city below, the polar bear and sharkman left the room and jumped off the plane in pursuit at their lord's command.

"To dare try to intercept a plane from the High Court of Europe, the Japaneses must really not want our presence here." The steward said in a calm voice like the accident was just a common occurrence.

"Maybe, but they cannot stop our march now." The young man casually said, taking an empty vial out from the back and removing the mechanical arm from his body. Then, a few moments later, as the green-haired lord sees that the plane was about to touch ground, he smiles once more.

"Everyone in Europe and the Americas believe that he has lost his edge, since his defeat against All Might, but his true terror does not lie in his combat prowess.", the green-eyed man said in a whimsical fashion, lifting himself up from the comfy seat, "I hope we can see the quirk that made him near-invincible."

The young man's uncle agreed with his statement.

"So do I. In the vast expanse of time, I have seen all of the first generational kings' quirks except his, the man who made all of Asia quake beneath his feet-All For One." The uncle grabbed onto the blade to his side and started to get up as well.

To the green-haired man, the scene of All For One's empire spreading across Asia, causing tremors in Europe and tidal waves in the Americas was a story that he had heard more times than he could count from the numerous people he met along his journey.

Right now, he has the chance to see that legendary quirk for himself. A kind of innocent intrigue was shown on the young man's face, just like during his youth.

"Let's go, uncle. Japan is waiting."

"Yes, young master Izuku."

The green-haired, young man was indeed Izuku Midoriya, the tragic child of young and youth.

The wisps of their lives changed completely on that day, as the world moves forward.

The house burned down.

The boy left his home.

He passed the final crossroad in his life.

His destiny and fate became mixed in the blender of the many.

The heavens could only look onward now, as to see which side the world will take in the coming day of determination.

* * *

 **Thank You For Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Crossroad of the Many

**Everything is starting and the people of the world must begin to choose their allegiances. The generation is shifting gearing up for the coming age.**

* * *

 _Location: Kyoto Japan_

 _Days after the descend._

In a high up room, a green-haired man was typing at an astonishing speed behind his desk with a middle-aged man standing to his side. The long designed-desk was in the back of the large office, edging closely to the windows, meant to fit more than just a long desk and two people.

"Young master, you have three meetings this afternoon. You should be resting until then." Izuku's steward said with well-intentions, when seeing Izuku work day in and day out behind his desk. His workaholic lifestyle was beyond the normal standard, even worse compared to their time in Europe. The green-haired man has already made numerous dealings with many businesses, both legal and illegal, since they arrived at their base of operation in the metropolitan area in Kyoto. And it looks like he won't be stopping anytime soon either, leaving the middle-aged man completely exasperated. If his hair wasn't already all white, then always needing to worry about Izuku's health would have done it.

"Although we sent some of our people ahead to set all of this up, we still have a lot of problems to figure out before we can settle down. So I'll rest when everything is in order." Izuku calmly answers, while still typing, as his eyes were glued onto the computer screen. The young man didn't want any oversights to hinder the plan they have been carefully constructing up to this point. For Izuku, a single mistake could set them back months to years of effort. And this was time that they couldn't afford to lose.

"If that is your will, I can only pray for your health." The steward helplessly conforms to Izuku's wishes, as his young master has already given a majority of the tasks for everyone to carry out in the field. So only Izuku and a few others were left to hold down the fort. If the uncle had known that their company was so understaffed, he would've requested for their people in Europe to arrive sooner. But now, he could only watch his young master toil away relentlessly for the next couple of days.

"Oh, that reminds me. Uncle, did you find out who was behind that attack on us? Was it All For One?" Izuku questions, wondering if the interrogation bared any fruits from the villian Keto and Orson hunted down a few days ago, as he kept typing up a storm. He knows that All For One would not resort to such a petty attempt at their lives if he truly wanted us dead, but one can never truly guess the intentions behind a person without experiencing it firsthand.

Izuku's uncle sadly gave the truth, shaking his head with great disappointment. "Unfortunately we couldn't get any information out of the man in question. His mouth was shut tightly no matter what kinds of methods we used...he wouldn't even spill out his name, let alone another's." Though they were able to get the culprit's name from the police's database.

 _Tap!_

Izuku's hands stopped moving after hearing the news, closing his eyes for a bit and took a deep breath, before slowly pushing his chair away from the monitor.

"For him to not even give an inch, either the ones behind him can instill such great fear that he wouldn't even dare to let out a whimper...or they have something in their possessions that can propel him to take a vow of silence." Izuku calmly reasons, looking out the stain-glass windows that surrounds his office. His eyes narrow a bit in deep thought, tapping his hands together, as he looks down on the city from atop his skyscraper.

"Tell them to let the man go, Uncle.", Izuku instructs, climbing out of his chair and walked closer to the windows, "Whether he can get us a new lead or not will be up to fate, as leaving him locked up will get us nowhere." The green-haired man calculates. His eyes reflected a great many things from below, growing into a dark abyss as the seconds went by.

The middle-aged man quietly complies, understanding the conclusion that Izuku has drawn to at the moment. Even if the culprit can't be found, nothing else is more important than their current objective, meeting All For One.

 _Knock! Knock!_

The sound of knocking penetrated through the strange silence that had enveloped the room, bringing Izuku and his uncle back from their thoughts.

"Come in." Izuku said into a microphone after walking back to his desk and pressing on a red button.

The doors quietly opens and a purple-haired woman walked in. She was dressed in a female version of the black suit that Izuku was wearing and looked no younger than twenty in terms of facial complexion. Her brown-eyes plastered everything around her in a tainted saturation, carrying a yellow folder with her hands that went in contrast with her outfit.

"My lord, pardon the intrusion, but the one you have been waiting for has arrived." The young woman respectfully announces, giving Izuku the profile of the person he's been expecting.

"I didn't expect them to be so early, but this will do as well." Izuku reviewed the information given to him and gave out a small smile, ordering the woman to set up a room for the meeting. The purple-haired woman accepts and humbly retreats from Izuku's office.

"Uncle, I would also need to trouble you to help me reschedule the other meetings I have today." Izuku apologetically requested, whereas the steward can only comply with.

Both preparing to exit the office as well.

* * *

Giran believes himself to be quite lucky these days, despite all of the setbacks from those meddlesome heroes that caused him millions in profit for the past few months. Not to mention many of his potential clients were scared of the streets by All Might's mere presence, business has been tough lately. However, everything was starting to change for the better when he got that phone call a few weeks back from Kurogiri, who offered him a position.

The Big Man wanted him to scout out prospective villains for Tomura's organization. Giran, at receiving this offer, thought it was his chance to go up in world, as there was virtually no person alive in the underworld that didn't know who the Big Man was-the ungodly All For One. To be under his wings meant opportunities beyond Japan and Asia. And such an opportunity was just across the table.

"Is there something the matter?" A voice brought Giran back from his thoughts, as his eyes were staring at a green-mask completely covering his client's face, which only makes one wonder how he breathes. The only thing interesting about the green-mask was that it had strips of white lines running down it, perfectly balanced and spaced from one line to the next.

Currently, the person Izuku wanted to meet was an associate of All For One and through him, hopefully the Big Man, himself.

"Ah N-no. I was just surprised that a prince of the High Court looked so young." Giran voiced out, twitching his eyebrows a bit at the black suited, young man in front of him. Although Giran has never seen a picture of this person's face, he heard rumors about the High Court of Europe crowning their youngest prince to date. But he was shocked at how young the person actually was when he first entered the room. From his perspective, the young prince looked around fifteen and no older than eighteen. It just boggles the mind on what this green-masked man was capable of, if the High Court was willing to give him such a high position amongst their ranks.

"You're not the first to display such an opinion of me, even some of my colleagues sometimes would forget my actual appearance." The young prince whimsically said, ordering his subordinates to serve their guest with wine.

"But still, I am honored to be able to get an audience with your grace, Lord Castervile, in the flesh." Giran genuinely inserts. Henry Castervile, the youngest prince, and the rest of his "brothers" rarely appear in person, favoring to operate in the shadows. And in spite of their lack of presence, they have at least a hand in many important matters that is keeping Europe from anarchy. With just a few words from the young prince and your life would be a living hell in any European country and their associated territories.

 _And on the other hand, if I can gain favors with this man, then my business will really take off!_ Giran thought to himself, wanting to make this meeting a success for both parties involved.

"Anyways, like we have discussed before, I hope you can arrange a meeting with All For One and express our intentions of joining his League of Villains, Mister Giran." The green-masked prince said with sincerity, thinking back to the rumors circulating around the underworld about a particular organization being forged under the backings of All For One. Even though Izuku knew that they were just rumors, they should still be founded on some kind of truth for them to reach the ears of Europe and the Americas. So Izuku acted on that belief, seeing how it overlaps with his own designs. And after weeks of searching, Izuku was able to find Giran and the confirmation of the League's formation.

"Yes, I was able to get the approval for a meeting, but the boss is still deliberating on whether to disclose the League's hideout to you or not." The shrewd businessman revealed All For One's consent, albeit still debating a time and place to meet the young prince. As no one would just blindly trust that a prince of the High Court wouldn't sell the information for a price or favor. There's a reason why they were crowned, while the rest of their competitors became stepping-stones towards that coronation. Giran, himself, had to be careful as to not get entangled in the young prince's myriad schemes. Money might be important, but his life was priceless.

"I can understand his concerns for doubting my intentions, but I hope this can ease his mind a bit." Izuku said, telling one of his men in the room to present the briefcase on the table

"Thi-is...it can't be?!" Giran's eyes widened when Izuku's assistant unlocked the briefcase, as a single vial of golden liquid illuminated the dimly lit room. Its golden essence slowly envelopes the surrounding in its warmth, appearing to be untouchable by the hands of men like a miracle of God.

"It is as you think, the last Delirious Overdrive made in Saint Petersburg by the Architect." Izuku made a smile underneath his mask, as his words reached Giran, shocking him completely. Nearly no one in this world with some semblance of knowledge would be sane after seeing this golden vial.

"Hahahaha! I was told that those Russians auctioned it off to the High King for an unimaginable amount of power, but to think it was actually brought by a prince...the world will be in upheaval at this piece of news." Giran said in an excited tone, looking intently at the golden vial with lust, yet daring not to breath around it. He was animated at having the chance to see the actual vial in person, as there were many legends about the mystic creations of the Architect of Man, and the golden vials was one of the hottest topics.

"It is said that a single vial contains enough vitality to bring a dragon back from the dead. Are you sure of this, Lord Castervile?" Giran seriously inquires, as the young prince must be crazy to give something like this as a gift. This single vial could cause chaos no matter where it goes if its location was revealed.

"Although it pains me to part with it, the vial will be more useful for All For One than to me." Izuku begrudgingly said, as the vial costed him more favors and resources than its actual value to him. The golden vial maybe able to perform godly miracles, but it was the wrong kind of miracle to Izuku. And only having obtained the golden vial did Izuku realized his miscalculations.

"I just hope that this can help the man see that I have no ill-intentions towards him or his associates." The green-haired prince wanted to meet All For One without fail, believing that no one else who fits the criteria of his dilemma. Even if it meant giving away something so precious as the Architect's miracles.

Giran silently contemplated Izuku's words, which does contain some truth. To convince the other of his goodwill, the young prince is willing to gift such a priceless item, but then again, it also meant that his goals are worth more than the vial, making him worry about the far-off consequences. There are just too many unknown variables at play here for the underworld dealer to make a decision. If he took the vial, then the prince could threaten to spread the information and an army of powerful people would be at All For One's doorsteps. Even if Lord Castervile didn't resort to such methods, the man could always had done something to the vial. Any amount of reasoning led Giran to see his untimely and gruesome end either by the prince or the Big Man himself.

But what made Giran choose to take the vial was still Izuku's playing with his desires.

"But of course, you wouldn't be without compensation for your services, Mister Giran." Izuku ordered his subordinates to open several briefcases full of the thing Giran wanted out from his dealings...money, presenting all of them in front of him. The fresh smell of trees entered his nose, filling his insides with greed. His mind was bombarded to the brim, opting to to see only the good side of the young prince's intentions and guaranteed to send his message to All For One.

"I hope you can give me a good response next time we meet, Mister Giran." Beneath the green-mask, Izuku smirked, as his eyes slowly darkened to abyssal green.

As Giran was beginning to get up, Izuku sent for his guards to help him carry the things to his car. Izuku watched him leave the room from start to finish, not once did his eyes blinked or drifted away.

 _Slam!_

After the doors closed behind Izuku, only he and two of his subordinates remained. His hands were folded together with his head pushing against them, narrowing his eyes here and there. Izuku added something else.

"For both of our sake."

* * *

 _Location:_ _Musutafu, Japan_

Inside a private room of U.A High School, the number one hero, All Might, and the police detective, Naomasa Tsukauchi, were in a deep discussion. In fact, they have been at it since the morning. The sun was already high up in the sky when their conversation took a sudden twist.

"Naomasa, are you certain that Henry Castervile has already landed in Japan? The same Castervile of Europe's High Court?" The Symbol of Peace questions the validity of the report in a serious manner. The two were just discussing about the recent activities of the underworld until his friend brought up a concerning topic that may have contributed to the current movements of Japan's underworld.

Nasomasa confirmed All Might's question with a nod, taking a report out from his folder and gave it to him to see. The police detective could visibly see the hands of the number one hero slowly clenching, as his eyes dilated when reading further into the report.

"All Might, is he that dangerous for you to be this shaken up?" Naomasa worriedly inquiries, since he only knows the basic structure of Europe and not its inner workings. The detective knows that the princes of the High Court hold immense political power in Europe, but not the extent of their influence to the rest of the world. In the current age, each hemisphere of the globe are like their own closed-off world, only coming together in times of crises or furthering the development of quirks. Other than those two objectives, each part of the world tended to mind their own business. So he didn't know what a High Court prince could be capable of, but it seems he might've underestimated their powers.

All Might, taking a look at Naomasa's face, could see many questions forming inside his friend's head, placed the report on the table and started to divulge some personal experiences.

"While it's true that I don't know much about the court's newest prince, I could honestly say that none of them are weak or lacking any power to influence the minds of the people.", All Might gave his frank opinion on the subject, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing, "A decade ago, you should know that I was requested to aid in suppressing a vicious villain causing havoc in Europe by several European nations right?"

"If I read the reports correctly, it was the largest joint effort of the time." Naomasa answers, remembering numerous events that were causing chaos in Europe that required the help of not only All Might but many other heroes from around the world. A joint effort that would only be surpassed by the disassembly of All For One's empire not too long ago.

"But I wasn't aware that it was to stop a single person." Naomasa realized the weirdness in All Might's sentence, which was clearly not written in the reports. The detective only read that it was countless villains and illegal organizations causing nonstop rampage across Europe without much resistance from the European nations and their heroes.

"The reports weren't wrong on that aspect, as only a few were able to connect all the dots together during those chaotic times...no one would have expected it to be the work of a single prince from the High Courts.", All Might's eyes narrowed in fury, deep-blue eyes capable of rendering any villain the will to fight, "When the High King suddenly needed to return to his chronic hibernation, one of his princes rebelled, severing the court's ability to function for months." The Symbol of Peace finishes, recollecting the call to action made by the governments of the world for the assembly of heroes. He still could vividly remember the meeting hall full of heroes from different backgrounds and experiences gathering together for a single purpose.

"I see now, everything is starting to make sense. The court couldn't respond to the distress calls, allowing the rebelled prince to stir up trouble in all parts of Europe." All Might's detective friend was able to piece together the story from the information presented to him. Naomasa has always wonder why the High Court didn't respond immediately to the precarious situation of Europe during that time. Without a leader and their own internal conflicts flaring up, the High Court was rendered useless in maintaining uniform order across the European nations, resulting in the deconstruction of European society. The order that the High King offered was barely able to stay afloat a decade ago.

"Yes and while the rest of the princes were attempting to re-stabilize the court, that one prince alone opened the gateway to Europe for the Middle-East, causing a desperate power struggle to occur.", All Might explains in general ideas, "And amidst all that confusion, he walked around quirkless."

"What?! I never heard anything about that?!" Naomasa was shocked silly at All Might's adjective of the prince.

"It is all true, when I finally confronted the prince in person, he mocked the world for being brought to chaos by a quirkless individual. And the test results I was given proved his claim.", the number one hero remarked with a pained expression at how that confrontation turned out and finishes his explanation, "Even without a quirk, his charisma and vast wealth of knowledge gathered many that were willing to do his bidding." Toshinori Yagi stares directly at Naomasa with great intensity concerning this matter.

"And I'm certain that each of the court's princes are nearly capable of the same feat, so we must not lower our guard, especially when the person is establishing a firm within our country." All Might sincerely wishes that he does not need to witness those turbulent times again, even more so now with his weaken state.

"Right." Naomasa agrees completely with him.

The only thing All Might did not want Naomasa to know was that the prince was a true advocate of a quirkless society, bordering upon extreme methodologies to make it reality.

* * *

 _Location: Kyoto Japan_

"Daddy, look! I'm a vampire! Rarrr!" A white-haired, little girl shows her best impression of her inner vampire-fully displaying the signature teeth and cape to his dad. Her red-eyes sparkles in joy, wanting nothing more than to spend more time with her parents. She was standing inside a bedroom, watching her father through a large TV screen.

"Adorable as always, Eri." The green-haired dad responses in a doting manner, deciding to not tell Eri that a vampire doesn't really roar from the books and movies he's seen.

"Daddy, that's wrong! I'm trying to be scary!" Eri pouted, pointing out the reason for her outfit.

"Right, right...daddy thought that Eri looked scary at first." The dad found her to be quite charming for the valiant effort, agreeing with her, since he couldn't just say that Eri looked cute in everything she wears.

"It doesn't work anymore! Daddy ruined it already!" Eri shakes her head in denial of her dad's words, as she was smart enough to know when she was not being taken seriously enough.

"Daddy apologizes, it's all daddy's fault." Daddy Izuku mentally sighed at how hard it was to please his six-year-old daughter. His only experiences of being a parent came from the books and videos he studied when Eri suddenly became part of his and Ochako's life. So everyday with Eri was a new learning experience for him.

Currently, Izuku was in one of his private rooms, watching her daughter show off her vampire outfit on the TV screen plastered on the wall.

"Anyways, just don't cause mommy a lot of trouble when daddy's not home, alright?' Izuku playfully requests without much regard for the outcome. He was originally taking a call from Ochako until she went to do something, leaving the video messenger on, and Eri popped onto the monitor when she came looking for her mom.

"Of course Eri would, she's a big girl now." Before Eri could reply, a brown-haired, young woman appeared behind and answers instead, while gently caressed Eri's hair. She was wearing a white, one piece dress with simple designs, contrasting the brown-colored hair and eyes for a vivid look. Izuku definitely recognizes this woman, no matter what, as she was his wife-Ochako Uraraka.

Eri nodded with fierce energy at her mom's words, shaking her entire body along with her head.

"Eri, mommy and daddy need to talk. So why don't you go show Jane and everyone else your costume, now that you have shown it to daddy?" Ochako proposed, eyeing her daughter with love and care.

"Alright! Have a good night, Daddy!" Eri said, as she enthusiastically waved her right hand at Izuku. Her mouth was wide open, displaying the vampire teeth on her upper jaw, while her cape flutters around helplessly at the girl's energy.

"I hope you can scare them, Eri." Izuku waved back, prompting her daughter to dash out of the room.

"Don't run so fast, Eri!" Izuku tries to remind her, but she was already gone before they words reached her.

"Ha...She seems to be getting more energetic everyday. Should I be worry about it?" Izuku sighs, rubbing his eyes a bit in exhaustion when the door to Ochako's room was slammed shut. He was not prepared at all against her daughter today, considering just how much paperwork he had to go through in the past few hours.

"Well, Halloween is coming up and Eri has been working hard the past few days to make that vampire costume." Ochako explained, knowing her husband was too tired to give the purpose of the costume much thought. Ochako would tell him to rest more often, but many had tried and none has succeeded before in forcing Izuku to bed.

"Ah, that makes sense now. I was wondering about her sudden interest in the subject of vampires." Izuku's brain became enlighten, recalling how Eri was bombarding him with questions regarding how a vampire dressed every time they met.

"That's besides the point right now, Izuku.", Ochako interjects to get Izuku back on track with why she sent their daughter to play with her friends, "I have uploaded the files you wanted about the villain to your computer, but the only thing I couldn't find was his current location." She adds, as her husband wanted to search for an American villain and she was the only one with the access to the villain's records with her status.

"This will do." Izuku replies, looking over the data that was sent from the computer on the desk. He only wanted a basic outline of the person before deciding whether to ask for him or not.

Ochako felt relieved that she was able to help, since she was stuck in a quagmire between powerful forces. And adding Eri on top of it made it impossible for her to directly support Izuku from Europe.

While Ochako was at ease for a moment, her husband added a question, "By the way, Ochako, is the Bioreactor readied for transportation yet? I read the reports, but from the looks of it...we are going to be behind schedule at the rate of how slow the reactor is being pacified." Izuku looked at his wife with concern, as the initially projected plan was does not parallel with the recent reports he's been getting.

"About that, the problematic reaction written in the reports should have been fixed already, but our team have discovered that the reaction was still ongoing, and Doctor Madman is already working to his fullest in trying to solve the problem." Ochako relays the situation with a helpless expression, as even their best scientist couldn't find an answer yet. She and the others should have notice something wrong sooner but they were in a rush to disassemble the reactor for deliver, therefore they only first recognized the problem when the reactor's skin was peeled off to reveal a still active core.

"I see...for now, just keep filling me in with the details as soon as you get them." Izuku quietly contemplates the current predicament-unable to make a decision until he has a clearer grasp on the situation in Japan. The green-haired prince could only pray that their mad scientist can pull through like he always does.

"Right." Izuku's wife nods in compliance.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The sound of the phone on Izuku's desk brought the two of them out of their conversation, as Izuku told his wife to stay quiet, he pressed on a button to bring the callin , speaking into his microphone.

"Yes?"

"Good news, young master. I have received confirmation from the shrewd Giran that All For One is willing to meet with you at the League's lair tomorrow." The excited voice of Izuk's steward echoes loudly into the ears of both Ochako and Izuku.

"...Well, that's excellent timing." Izuku replies, telling his uncle to meet him immediately before ending the call. His eyes looked to the corner of the computer screen that revealed how late it was.

As silence descended upon Izuku's office, Ochako could clearly see her husband's vivid expression. She knows that he is going to do something dangerous again.

* * *

 **Thank You For Reading!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
